


酩酊

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!, shizuoiza
Genre: M/M, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: #OOC就是我的锅
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 15





	酩酊

**Author's Note:**

> #OOC就是我的锅

平和岛静雄总觉得折原的眼光含了恶意，直直地刺在他的背脊上。但当他转过脸时，折原却没在看他。  
折原披上浴衣的样子并不那么“活色生香”，褪下衣物的他看起来也就是个普通甚至有些瘦弱的男人而已。但折原也有奇妙之处，譬如说在平和岛兀自坚持时，屡次突破那脆弱防线的还是他。在折原之前，平和岛静雄未曾注意过任何人的身体，当然，那些被他的暴力掀翻的人除外。他总是看着那些扭曲的人体在半空中惨叫翻腾，心里不能说是没有波澜，但也远远比不上折原带给他的冲击。  
折原临也总是带给他冲击。  
“要来一杯？”折原临也单手开了一罐啤酒，故意用沙哑的嗓音询问着。他刚刚从堆叠在床边的衣物中翻出了平和岛的烟盒，百无聊赖地吸了一根 AMERICAN SPIRIT，空气中还萦绕着那股子熟悉的味道。他吸烟的样子也平平无奇，既没有因不习惯而咳嗽露怯，也没有像老烟枪一样显出急不可耐的样子来。大概是因为刚刚结束一场令他酣畅的性爱，他显得面色微红，是不同于平常的友善。  
“小静为什么要那样严肃？”折原笑着用脚尖捅了捅平和岛静雄的后腰：“难道这不是你想要的？或者说你对我还有什么不满意？“  
不是不满意，而是太过满意以至于产生了诡异的危机感。平和岛静雄将折原不老实的足尖拨到一边，重抽出了一支香烟。沉闷的缄默的不适感将他的太阳穴压得发痛，而这不适感的源头正趴在一塌糊涂的床面上嬉笑着发送讯息。该说连这种时候都要处理“工作”的床伴是敬业吗？他含糊地抱怨了一句，觉得一阵恶心感陡然从胃中翻腾上来，于是他放任自己跌回床上。  
当头挨上枕头的时候，折原又缠了上来，将口中的啤酒渡进自己的嘴里，像是不由分说的亲吻。平和岛静雄在心中叹了口气，逐渐压低折原的脑袋，很快他们便又重叠在一起。  
平和岛静雄为自己感到羞耻。这种羞耻就像是偷窥他人的秘事时听到了脚步声，反应过来时却发现自己也正在被注视着一样——诡异的耻辱感令他避之不及，而折原正是那个在背地里窥视他的人，想要看他惊慌失措的样子，想要让他羞惭从而拉着他沉沦。他想要逃开折原临也，因为他似乎在控制自己，揪住了自己软弱的一部分便肆意把玩欺凌。  
他暗暗加重了与折原接吻时的力气，啤酒灌进咽喉，刺激了他并不“成熟”的气管，令他想要咳嗽，但他忍住了。折原笑着放开了他，他才得以顺畅地呼吸。啤酒余留的麦芽气味还在自己鼻腔里流转。平和岛将视线从折原的眼瞳上移开，转而抚摸着折原的后背。那上面有些汗水，他却着了魔似地不想放开。  
——对这样的自己感到恶心。  
——不知错误究竟该归咎于谁。  
平和岛静雄始终回忆不起这层关系开启的源头，正如他不明白自己为什么会对折原临也产生生理上的需求一样。他的潜意识中告诉他这样很奇怪——对，很奇怪，不是在于对方的性别，而是在于对方是折原。他不曾大醉过，而折原也是时刻保持理智的人，他不知道这是因为什么，于是他无意识地将疼痛和怪异的技巧施加在折原的身体上，逼得他连声喘息起来。  
“哇，小静，你要杀了我吗？”  
不知不觉，自己竟将手掌附上了折原的颈骨，并试图掐住他脆弱的脖颈。折原临也反应过来，但奈何手无寸铁，只能挣扎着引起平和岛的注意。  
“没有。”在气力上对方完全无法与自己抗衡，即使是在两人都筋疲力尽的时刻，平和岛静雄依然深信这一点。折原当然也记着这一点，也尽力顺着他的意——这么一来平和岛静雄反而更加沉溺于短暂的感官刺激，清醒后又更加厌恶自己。  
“即使恨我也不要现在就付诸行动啊，小静。”折原在自己耳边叹息着，那股气流像微小的飓风一般撩动耳膜，竟有些享受。此刻他被折原从上方压制着，他可以看到折原光裸着的全身，但此刻却忽然消去了所有欲望。  
折原总是喜欢这样，像是要驾驭一匹野马一般压制着他，跨坐在他的身体上作威作福。准确来说平和岛并不喜欢这样，但在这等事上对方的态度和他一样强硬，他们无法成为彼此的主人，却可以在此事上分出个胜负。平和岛不自觉地望着折原身体上的阴影——有些来源于月光而有些来源于他的宣泄，但折原并不是那样在意痕迹的人。  
“在我之前，你也和别人做过吧？”这样的问题有些傻气，果不其然，折原笑了起来，一边笑还一边拉过了平和岛的手掌，放在自己的大腿上。  
“这是什么重要的事情吗，小静？”  
“我可不像你啊，我只要找到让自己快乐的事情我便会尽力去追寻，压抑自己的欲望有什么好处吗？我不懂。”  
“你不觉得恶心吗？”  
“不觉得。”  
折原临也并非滥交的人，他对自己选择的对象往往进行过详尽的审查。从他空无一物却又蕴含万物的眼眸中，平和岛静雄悲哀地寻找着自己的影子，但那里面似乎什么都没有。当意识到自己为此感到失落时，他再次感到了深刻的耻辱。  
“恶心？”折原依旧跨坐在平和岛的身上，毫不在意地张开双腿，将两人腿间的器官故意贴在一起，强迫平和岛直视他：“你的意思是，这样很恶心？”  
折原对于这些事情一向精通，当那双用来敲打键盘的双手包裹住自己的阳物时，平和岛静雄总是把持不住，热血上头。而两人如此贴合的状态又淫靡到让他再次起了反应。折原舔了舔嘴唇，故意趴下身子去够放在床头柜上的啤酒。  
这下两人贴合的部位便换了角度，柱身碰在一起摩擦的感觉有些奇异，平和岛便不自觉地想躲，此时折原够到了冰啤酒，将满是金黄色酒液的罐子握着摇晃，重又颤巍巍地直起身子。想必他也感受到了和自己相差无几的痒意——平和岛静雄观察着折原的一举一动，想要将自己的距离与他拉远一些。  
“你在躲什么？你觉得我······很恶心？拜托，我又不是什么色情狂。”  
“我没这么觉得。”  
折原又笑了两声，忽然将啤酒罐倾斜，罐子中冰凉的液体便不疾不徐地浇在二人靠拢的性器顶端。些微泡沫挂在柱身上，又渐渐破裂，最后流淌到床单上去了。  
刚从冰箱里取出的啤酒凉到让两人都微微打着颤。那地方本来就敏感，况且这还是在两人已经进行了一轮，都格外疲惫的时候。刺激感从顶端流泻到腹中，又像电流一般直通大脑，平和岛静雄不可自持地皱紧眉头闭上眼睛，耳边满是折原刻意加快的呼吸声。  
“如果······哈、小静，你觉得恶心的话，现在用酒精消消毒怎么样呢？”  
魔鬼的呓语又开始了。平和岛静雄完全无法领会折原意味之中的“笑点”，只能将它看作恶趣味的玩笑话。凉意很快从性器上褪去，他看到折原也和自己差不多，都微微地因这刹那间的刺激勃起了。  
他不等折原再吐出什么催促的话语，便掐住了他的腰。折原也很配合地调整了姿势，才熄灭不久的眼睛里又迸溅出了疯狂的火光。  
“消毒后要开始手术吗？临也君？”他咬着牙，将针对自己的恶意悉数通过粗暴的动作，传达给这个噩梦的主人。  
就像是强行插入潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，将其中的灾厄释放到人间一样。  
平和岛静雄意识到，在他进入折原的身体的那一刻，他就背上了孽债。他一直以为这种事情只有和恋人才能做，但面前这个骑跨在自己身上的人怎么也与“恋人”这个美好词汇不沾边。知道如此却还不斩断关系的优柔寡断的自己活该被唾弃，但导致自己受到如此侮辱的折原更应该被唾弃——知道如此，却又一次次重复着循环，没有终点。  
“那让我看看，你会做到什么程度呢？如果不能令我满意，我会很失望。”折原的声音中依然带着慵懒的笑意，但平和岛却紧张起来。他试探着将手指探入折原的身后，那里还微微发着热，想必是前一轮的性爱太激烈的缘故。一点黏滑的液体从中溢了出来，他想要将手撤回却又被另一只手按住了。  
“不够啊，小静。”像是训练猎犬去捕获猎物一样，折原扶着他的手指在自己的身体里开拓。温软的肉体绞缠上来，却被更大的力量阻滞了，折原抿着嘴唇专注于身后的感觉，忽然将身体向下沉去，于是平和岛便突破了那层无形的障壁，触到了自己最为熟悉的突起。  
折原发出一声愉悦的喘息，引导着对方进入后，他便彻底放手不管，只顾专心把玩平和岛静雄渐渐精神起来的东西。遥远的征程经过短暂休整后再度开始，折原并不会沉溺在性这一事中，相反他热爱挑战。  
而平和岛是个永远不会令自己厌倦的“挑战对象”。  
这或许也是他们选择彼此的原因？折原闭上眼睛将身体向前移了移，感受到被撑开的扩张感后发出了一声几不可闻的嗤笑。平和岛静雄的变化，他看在眼里却又不愿说明，只因他期待着对方走向不可逆的终末，而这一切是他折原临也亲手推动的。他明晰平和岛静雄对荒唐交往的抵触和沉迷，控制怪物的快感甚至压过了与怪物在床榻上鏖战的快感，当平和岛的动作激烈起来时，他更是不可自抑地笑了出来。  
“哈哈，哈哈哈，小静，你什么时候变得······”  
“这么棒了呢？”  
他装作被情欲击垮的样子，忽然间伏在男人的胸膛上大口喘息起来，零散地吐出毫无意义的呜咽。平和岛显然被这副样子蛊惑，急不可耐地便要调换姿势。  
“那难道不是拜你所赐？”  
“那我可是很高兴啊，看到你成长成这个样子。”  
平和岛静雄的直觉告诉他折原的话语里有深意，但他下意识地不愿去探寻其中蕴含的意味。报复一般地重重按压了那颗突起的腺体后，他听到了折原抑制不住的痛呼。  
“这里不要，会痛。”  
或许快感和痛感仅仅一步之遥，正如同临近高潮时会喊出“要死了”一般，令人愉悦的事情跨过了那个度便会成为苦痛的来源，进而让人产生锥心的悲哀。但是人就是那样奇怪，明知逾越后会痛苦却还是不知悔改，就像酩酊大醉后借更多酒精麻痹自己一般。平和岛将空着的那只手调动到折原胸前，揪住之前被吮吸到发热发红的突起用力拉扯起来，但折原并没有躲也没有口出恶语，反而捧着他的脸庞，忍着疼痛亲吻起来。  
“你在报复吗？”折原的声音懵懂得仿佛对平和岛的心思浑然不知一样。  
“并没有。”  
“那我很痛啊，不要这样搞。”  
折原拍开那只手，从平和岛身上下来。转了身后背对着他，像蟒蛇吞入猎物一样将那根早已涨热的硬物从后方吞了进去。他们常采取这样的姿势，倒不是因为这样更令二人舒畅，而是仅仅因为他们下意识地不愿在奔去顶点的时候看着对方的脸。平和岛静雄曾经试图让折原俯趴着或侧着，但都被“要我居于你之下是不可能的”这句话否决了。  
久而久之他也就默许了这种进入的方式，折原背对着他颤抖着，他托起折原的臀部或支撑他的大腿以免让他过于疲累，夜色下折原的后背薄得惊人，他微微弯下身子时甚至可以看到脊椎的轮廓，骨骼如蝴蝶般震动，搅扰出飓风，令平和岛在昏惑中渴望着飞往更高的地方。  
被熟悉的温热肉体包裹住的时候，平和岛忍不住向上挺了挺腰。折原早已被开拓过的甬道轻而易举地接纳了他，绞缠上来似乎还在要求更多，但润滑似乎不太够，逼得折原发出了几声抱怨。  
“小静？”  
“我知道。”  
平和岛叹了口气，伸开手臂去够被弃置在床上的润滑剂。那管粘稠液体已经不剩多少，他索性把所有的都挤了出来，然后缓缓探进折原焦躁不安的内里。与此同时，他也没将性器撤出，于是折原又抱怨起来。  
“好痛，太满了。”  
平和岛静雄莫名感到烦躁，他那易怒的脾气又冲撞了上来。他无法忍受折原的“命令”——或许这也是令他不安的原因之一。他从来不认为与折原做爱是通往乐园的捷径，相反，他只会将对自己的恼怒迁移到折原的身上，而这家伙似乎乐得被自己在肉体层面折磨，而折磨他的代价，就是一遍遍接受他施与自己的、精神层面的凌虐。  
以互相施加暴力为基础的“爱”，是执迷不悟还是别样的“情投意合”？  
平和岛静雄将折原从自己身上推开，转而又将这始料未及的施暴者抓住，狠狠摁在床上使他背对自己。折原被猝不及防的袭击吓了一跳，被压倒时想要强撑着坐起，但又被摁住了。  
“喂，我说了多少次，我不要这个样子被你······”  
后半句话变成了急促的喘息和惊慌的尖叫，折原感到自己的后面被同时塞入了两根东西——怪物的性器和手指撑得他几乎想要立刻去死，他还从来没有被这样野蛮地进入过，因为那部位本身就不是用来做这种事的，再怎样柔韧也终究是人类的躯体，平和岛知道这一点，因此每次都会做好避免两人受伤的措施，但这次明显有什么事情不一样。折原在慌乱中无意识地痛呼起来，但不管他发出多大的声音，都会被平和岛当成反抗，从而进行更加狂暴的掠夺。  
为身下的人带来痛苦的同时，平和岛也并不好受。本就紧窄的后穴难以承受过于猛烈夸张的顶撞，再加入手指只会让对方和自己都被挤压得发痛，但他不想就此撤出这温热地紧缩着的入口，正如同他不愿轻易从折原临也带给他的梦中醒来一样。折原的后背簌簌发抖，于是他扶住折原的身体，将自己送得更深。当确定无法再进入的时候，他抚上折原的胸口，再缓缓将手滑动到咽喉，摁住了那脆弱的滚动着的喉结。  
“临也，我想知道你到底要对我做什么？”  
折原并没有说话，他还在慢慢适应被强行打开的痛苦。脑中描摹出那根硬挺的东西的轮廓，那上面的血管也联动着自己的神经和血肉搏动着，仿佛在身体中埋下了定时炸弹，全无快感，只有对未知的恐惧。  
“我还能对你做什么？”意识回复后，他轻笑出声：“我想要杀死你的目的从未变过。”  
平和岛惊叹于折原的诚实，一时间竟忘记了如何动作。折原艰难地抬起腰，忍受着体内被碾压过的、翻江倒海般的痛感，将自己向后送去。  
“如果你也想杀了我的话，就不要磨磨蹭蹭。”  
自己的存在此刻就深植在折原的肉体深处。至少，平和岛静雄从中得到了满足，与其说是纯粹的肉体快感，不如说是暂且掌控宿敌的、卑劣的快感占了上风。他将撑开折原的手指退出来，转而锢住对方的腰肢，开始听凭直觉胡乱顶撞起来，毫无章法也毫无怜惜，仅仅是将对方作为泄欲的工具使用着，反正这工具永远不会被自己“玩坏”。  
或许这是另一种层面的厮守。  
他这么想着，自觉自己简直活该下地狱。杀死折原于他而言并不是什么难事，但即使折原的肉体化成灰烬，他的头脑里还是会被那暧昧的影子占据。  
如果不能将他抹消，那就去接受他。  
“和我一起变坏吧，小静。”  
折原并没有开口说一个字，除了因疾风骤雨般的剧烈抽插而发出满足的呻吟之外，他表现得像一位凛然不可侵犯却又被迫遭受玷污的神祇。平和岛静雄有一种将自己楔入折原的身体的错觉——从腰际到头顶，他要让这个卑劣的共犯与自己一起沉沦下去。  
“哈，哈……小静，真的很棒，真的，真的，好胀。”  
折原伏在床上发出呜咽，他能感受到不断从身体里溢出的液体和残留的润滑剂被带出体外又狠狠地灌注进去，内里被胡乱的试探顶撞搅弄得一塌糊涂，本来在前一轮就被顶得发疼的腺体似乎已经失去了感觉，只有迷乱的如同枝杈般错综的快感将他掳获。平和岛不知忽然间发了什么疯，像是真的要把自己弄死在床上。  
但他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
折原希望平和岛这样对待自己，因为他知道过后等待那个人的只有无尽的后悔，为了让他更加沉溺进去，折原放声叫了出来，摆动腰肢迎合着平和岛的撞击——即使就此死了也无所谓。  
“反正你要和我一同下地狱的嘛，小静。”  
平和岛握住了折原那几乎碰到小腹的性器，将那吐露清液的小口堵住后顶得更加用力。若在平时折原一定会挣扎，但这次他决定让平和岛放手去做。  
“真的很紧，无论多少次都很紧。”平和岛凑在折原耳边轻轻地说着，一遍遍抽出再撞入：“你是故意的吧？故意做出这个样子，逼我成为我讨厌的人？”  
“哈、小静……”折原开始后悔让平和岛放手做的决定，前端已经涨到了自己难以忍受的程度却不能释放的憋闷感几乎要令他发狂：“所以你就是在报复我吗？”  
“你可真是……不成长啊，是你自己选择这样待我的吧？要想杀我随时都可以……”  
“你为什么下不去手呢？”  
粘稠的愤怒如从天而降的沥青一般淹没了平和岛最后的理智，他愤怒地将自己嵌入折原那早已满是污秽的内里，然后用力掐了一下对方的前端。由于直直地顶到了涨硬的腺体，在加上对前段粗暴的刺激，折原发出一声“要死了”的高亢呻吟后瘫倒在床上，任由平和岛将浓稠的精液喷溅在自己体内。而他自己也好不到哪里去，被强行扩开数次的后穴红肿到难以闭合，身下的床单也湿了大片，似乎有除了精液之外的东西也溢了出来，这对于折原来说还是少有的体验，他盯着自己的腿间愣了一会儿，无声地笑了起来。  
“真的没想到，你能做到这份上。”  
“我也没想到，好厉害。”  
损失了太多体液令两人都有些干渴，平和岛正准备下床取些水，却被折原重新摁住。  
“来接吻吗？”  
说是问句但并没有询问的意味，只是单方面的命令罢了。平和岛自暴自弃般闭上了眼睛，等待着黏腻的亲吻却被扼住了咽喉。  
“呐，小静。”  
“你听过阿部定的故事吗？”  
“那女人啊，爱上了有妇之夫，两人开始狂热地恋爱，频繁地幽会。”  
平和岛并不知道这将近一个世纪之前的事情，但折原依旧扼着他的咽喉，令他不得不听下去。  
“最后，那女人和她爱的男人幽会时，玩起了窒息play，就像我们现在这样……但似乎玩得过火，男人受了伤，阿部定便照料他，但男人似乎被勒出了很重的伤，开始发烧，迷迷糊糊的时候请阿部定勒死他，说这样比较舒服，于是阿部定就这么做了。”  
“勒死她深爱的男人后，阿部定将那男人的……”说到这里，折原空出一只手，抚摸着平和岛腿间的性器，同时也不忘把玩男人鼓胀的阴囊：“这个，割了下来，随身带着。”  
意识到平和岛颤抖了一下时，折原贴近了他的面颊：“她说，这样就可以和她最爱的男人永远不分离了。”  
“她疯了。”平和岛在折原眼中捕获到了转瞬即逝的疯狂，于是他推开了折原。  
“不要害怕啊，小静。”折原微微笑着，裸着身体下床：“我只是想要你想想，你是不是也有为了我去死的觉悟呢？我保证也会带着你的这个东西啊。”  
“换句话说，我想知道你到底会怎样——”  
“以野兽的处事方式爱着我呢？”  
深深地耽溺在折原设置的淫荡甜蜜的陷阱中，那将是不可逆转的肉体和精神崩坏的过程。平和岛凝视着从折原腿间滑落的，闪着微光的液体，明白那之上的翕动的沟壑和裂口是自己的绝命之地，踏进一步，迎接他的将是重重褶皱和望不到边际的欲望深渊。在身体上占有折原，是平和岛此生犯下的唯一不可饶恕的罪孽。  
而这罪孽一开始便无从弥补。  
那么将以何种姿态相爱，或是相厌？  
要杀死对方才算是“永不分离”？  
平和岛静雄毫无头绪。阿部定的事情像是警钟，暗示他早些从折原的桎梏中逃脱，但又像是鼓励，告诉他即使为此杀死折原或是被折原杀死都不要紧，他们总该有一方退场，另一方带着眷恋将对方的一部分烙在心里，或是身体上。在那之前，在折原设下的宴席中尽情享受也并无不可……  
真的并无不可吗？  
——为这样的，自暴自弃的自己感到恶心。  
——期待着，期待这样恶心的自己会得到怎样恶心的结局。  
平和岛静雄抽出一根烟，听着浴室里的水声。耗费太多精力令他疲倦而颓废，竟觉得沉浸在这怠惰淫靡，不正常的小世界中也有难以言说的快感。  
他不曾烂醉过，但他放任自己——在某个男人、某个仇人、某个不正常的爱人的泥淖中酩酊大醉。醉得如此之深，只能任由身体内部与生俱来的原罪般的冲动痛苦翻滚。  
他闭上了眼睛，回味着违背安宁平和后在折原身上体会到的逸乐。真的是“要死了”吗？他无法感知折原的高潮，但那么一瞬间他确实以为灵魂要被对方掠走，就像是所有的情感都随着震颤注入对方体内一样，那样违背“正常”却又那样顺从欲望。  
估计折原也是这样的感受。那时他们已经到了忘我的境界，与死的境界只有一步之遥。或许这才是折原带给自己的真正的“爱”。  
——“你会怎样爱着我呢？”  
——“以恨的方式——以抓住你，逼迫你靠近死亡却又不得享受死亡的方式，爱着你。”  
——“我会以折磨你的方式爱你，这样你也能接受吗，小静？”  
——“我期待着毁灭你，或是被你毁灭。”


End file.
